Oliver
Oliver *'Number': 11, previously 1436 *'Class': GWR 14xx 0-4-2T *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': Swindon Works *'Configuration': 9-4-2T *'Built': August 1934 *'Rebuilt': 1959 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1967 Oliver is a Great Western Railway 14xx auto tank engine who works on Duck's Branch Line. He has a brakevan named Toad. Bio Railway Series Oliver was saved along with Alice and Toad from scrap by Douglas. He was cocky at first, and thought he knew better than the other engine, but learnt sense after some ballast trucks pushed him down the turntable well. The trucks began teasing him, but they learned not to play tricks on him after he accidently pulled S. C. Ruffey apart. He now regulary works on the Little Western. Television Series Oliver and Toad were escaping from scrap when Douglas found, saved, and brought them to the North Western Railway. The other engines were impressed by his adventures and the attention soon went to Oliver's smokebox. He was so conceited that he ignored Duck and Donald's advice about trucks and several pushed him into the turntable well. Upon his return from the Works, Oliver regained his respect after pulling the ringleader of the trucks, S.C. Ruffey, apart. Oliver has since had many adventures, such as running Thomas' Branch Line during the engines' trip to England, discovering an abandoned house which was later turned into a tea-house, spending a night as a snowman after crashing into one in the village, and being saved by Emily when he was about to be hit by Thomas. In the eighteenth season, Oliver started repeatedly telling everyone about his "escape" from the scrapyard, even to the point of annoying Toad. After his brake van had an adventure without him, James told Oliver to listen to Toad's story for once. During a flood, he collided with Rocky and James who were rescuing Duck, who had stalled underwater. He also nearly collided with Duck after the latter ran a red signal by mistake. Later, he broke down whilst on his way to the docks to deliver some trucks. When Gator arrived to take the train, Oliver was surprised by his unusual shape, and wondered where Gator's lamp was, unaware it wasn't working properly. In the nineteenth season, he began to get fed up of Toad singing during their journeys, and explained to Duck that Toad is always like this when he's in a good mood. Later Toad told Oliver that he saw a whale, and he didn't believe him at first until he saw the whale for himself. He then helped with rescuing the whale. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Oliver helps to build the new Harwick Branch Line. Marion believed that he had made a wish to turn himself into a digger, and the Arlesdale engines had granted his wish. It wasn't until the branch line's opening ceremony that Marion discovered there are in fact two Olivers. Basis Oliver is based on a GWR 14xx 0-4-2T. Persona Despite his previous heroism and daring feats, Oliver is an engine who is willing to admit every day is a learning curve. Oliver has gumption, but is an obedient, sensible engine. He feels his responsibility on the railway deeply, is ever thankful for being aided in his escape from scrap by Douglas, and is a trustworthy, tenacious, plucky engine. Livery Oliver is painted in unlined NWR green with a GWR crest. Appearances * Season 1 - Emily Helps Out and Oliver and the Snowman * Season 2 - Slow Coaches, Race with the Mail (mentioned), Duck and Dilly, Small Engines, Mike and James, Gordon and the Bend (does not speak), Hiro and the Coaches, Disaster on Sodor, Stepney's Journey Out, and Flying Scotsman Departs * Season 3 - The New Controller, Geoffrey and the Small Engines, Hector the Ballast Hopper, Saving Sidney, and Cold Crews * Season 4 - Triple Trouble (cameo), It's Not Easy Being Green, Duck and the Coaches, The Wrong Sort of Coal, Oliver's Sea Rescue, and Duncan and Mike * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, Henry to the Rescue (cameo), Bert Tries His Best, Stanley's Branch Line, and A Surprise for Oliver * Season 6 - Mystery Coming Through, Toad and Hector, and James and the Royal Train * Season 7 - Toby and the Snowplough (cameo), Love for the Sea, Salty and the Small Engines, and Thomas and Toad * Season 8 - Snowploughing at Christmas Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * The Ghost Engine of Sodor (cameo) * The Curse of the Kipper * Sodor and the Mystery of Christmas * The Return of Sailor John * The Big Race Trivia * Oliver was named after Oliver Wicks, who was a much respected member of Stroud Baptist Church. He was the Reverend W. Awdry's next door neighbour in Rodborough, Stroud. * DonaldDouglasandOliver11 stated that Oliver was one of his favourite characters along with Edward, Henry, Donald, Douglas, Toad, Rheneas, and Duck. Gallery Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver in the third season ToadStandsBy59.png|Oliver in the fourth season Oliver'sFind72.png|Oliver in the fifth season OliverinSeason6.png|Oliver in the sixth season Emily'sNewCoaches8.png|Oliver in the seventh season GordonTakesaShortcut16.png|Oliver in the twelfth season Toad'sAdventure4.png|Oliver in the eighteenth season OliverinSeason19.png|Oliver in the nineteenth season Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure57.png|Oliver in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure OliverinSeason20.jpg|Oliver in the twentieth season OliverinTheGreatRace.png|Oliver in The Great Race Category:Tank engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western